


I love you more goddamn it

by artisticDepression



Series: Shitty one shots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Trolls, Boys In Love, Dave is based off the big brother i wish i had, Dave loves his little bro, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Jake really loves Dirk, M/M, Mirai Nikki reference, POV Dirk Strider, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he just gives him a hard time, he loves him more than yuno, its cute, jake gets flustered easy, like really fucking gay, trust me - Freeform, without the crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticDepression/pseuds/artisticDepression
Summary: Prompt:Person A: I love youPerson B: I love you tooPerson A: *slams his hand on the table* I love you more





	I love you more goddamn it

Dirk was running around the apartment in a very un-Striderlike manner in search of his second fingerless glove.  
“Bro, have you seen it?” He asked walking over to the couch where Dave was lounging.  
“I already tol’ ya I didn’t. And considerin’ how I haven’t moved it’s still a no” he answered as he tossed a chip in the teens' direction,” it’s not like yer gloves are the only thing Jake likes about ya anyways”  
He rolled his eyes and continued to look around.  
“That may be true but he does like them nonetheless...plus it makes me feel weird if I don’t got both.” He mumbled the last part but somehow the lazier of the two still heard him.  
“ I hear ya’ kid.” The man replied before setting the chips on the side table and returning to his nap,”Oh, my keys are on the counter if ya’ lost those too.”  
“Oh fuck you” throwing a small pillow in his direction.  
“Nah dude, I ain’t into that shit.” He replied ignoring said pillow.  
\--------------  
It may have taken half an hour, and I might be 5 minutes late but I at least I've got my gloves. I ended up taking Bro’s red muscle car, the one time I need to find my keys.  
By the time I got to the coffee shop Jake was almost ready to leave. Maybe I should have forgotten the gloves.  
“Jake. Babe, hold up.” The brit froze. ‘Shit did I say somethin’ wrong’ He slowly turned to face me.’Oh I definitely did NOT do something wrong.’ His face was blazing. And it was perfect.  
I sat at the table he was about to get up from. ‘God, I love him’ I slipped my phone from my pocket and snapped a pic him. The artificial camera click snapped him out of whatever trance he was in.  
“Dirk, I thought you weren't coming and forgot to call.” He looked like a deer in the headlights.  
“Oh, come on man. I love you why wouldn't I come.” I smiled a bit. This kid always made me break my poker-face. I just couldn’t hold it up around him.  
“Well, I do believe that”, He smiled. His buck teeth shining in the dull light of the shop,” though I love you more.” He said with a wink.  
“Nah, no way man. All the love is comin’ from over here.”  
“Dirk I agree with you on most things-” “Bullshit” “-But I definitely love you more”, He said leaning over his coffee.  
“Look, bro, I appreciate your enthusiasm. But trust me, I love ya’ more.” I smirked back. But it quickly fell as Jake stood and Hit his hands against the small rickety table.  
“DIRK MARTHA STRIDER I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YUNO LOVED YUKI GOD DAMN IT!” I blinked a few times standing up slowly. Seeing him shrink back a bit made me think he thought I was upset. I reached over the table and grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
“I love you so fucking much Jake” With that I planted my face firmly on his. I heard a mixture of ‘aws’ and playful ‘ews’ when I backed up to breath his face was so much redder than when I called him babe you could almost see the steam.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh that was nice.


End file.
